lifeofheroesrpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bandicootfan63
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Life of Heroes RP Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Sorry, I got distracted again. SierraSia 19:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I made you mad. I was just curiouse....Sorry...........:( SierraSia 19:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey CM. I need you'r advice. I can't decide the 3rd Team battles for the Sonic Heroes Life of Heroes RP version game. I already paired Team Cascade and Team Rose together, but I can't decide the others. Should it be: (CM's Team) v.s. Team Sonic Team Chaotix v.s. Team Mystery (Silver's Team) v.s. Team Twinsanity. Or: (CM's Team) v.s. Team Mystery Team Sonic v.s. Team Twinsanity (Silver's Team) v.s. Team Chaotix? You asked me a while ago where I RP. Well there's a RP group I'm in that's between me, Zain, Wutty, and some other ppl from Tumblr. You're p cool so we want you to join, but don't tell anyone because it is a private group and we don't want stupid people ruining it so it ends up like MH. http://the-royal-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity copy paste the link if you wanna join. Hope to see you there c: --Icecream18 19:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey CM, let's meet up in this wiki's chat for now on, okay? While I was waiting for you, someone came on the main wiki's chat... So See you here for now on? From: SierraSia (talk) 00:13, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'm back. From: SierraSia (talk) 22:09, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, the chat froze and I can't get back in. I'm trying, but nothing's happening... From: SierraSia (talk) 23:53, March 22, 2016 (UTC) It's happening again... -_- From: SierraSia (talk) 00:55, March 24, 2016 (UTC) It's happening again... -_- From: SierraSia (talk) 01:01, March 25, 2016 (UTC) See you in this wiki's chat. From: SierraSia (talk) 23:25, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Random Question If this RP takes place in your own universe, why is there a fanon for it? Isn't fanon for your own world/story... basically canon? --Icecream18 (talk) 05:26, June 23, 2017 (UTC)